


Worst Nightmare Made Real

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S4 for both shows.</p><p>Linda and Artesian meet at a CO convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Nightmare Made Real

“Sounds like my worst nightmare…”

“Your worst nightmare, come to life…”

Linda half-glances at the other woman, then sighs, taking a long drink from the beer bottle in front of her. She’d liked the kid since she showed up. Clearly the girl was skittish, but she seemed kind and the fact she had managed, somehow, to pick up the pieces of her life after an inmate was killed and she had been threatened with violence impressed her.

“Yet you still came out here…”

“Free trip to Australia? You bet I did.”

McCullough’s accent is mild enough that Linda can understand her but she knows she’s definitely not going to be able to ignore her slight tingle of interest much longer. She is startled out of her thoughts when the other woman sighs, draining her beer.

“I should probably try to sleep…”

“Sweet dreams.”

Linda smiles as the girl walks away, knowing exactly when the fear hits and moving swiftly to catch up to her, sweeping the girl’s arm into her own, squeezing her hand lightly. 

“Hey, hold it together… I’ll stay with you tonight.”

She walks them both back to the room then settles them both, aware only of McCullough’s slightly shaky sigh, curling herself around the woman with a smile. 

“Just rest, nothing can happen here.”


End file.
